


Wintersterne

by eyeslikerain



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: AU during the pandemic in Germany, M/M, different timeline: Elio is born in 1980, finding the stars again?
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikerain/pseuds/eyeslikerain
Summary: Elio and Oliver in 2020. Elio is 40, single, living as a musician in Germany. Oliver has been absent from his life for too many years.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weird lockdown pleasure: writing in my own language. I have no idea if there are any German CMBYN readers out there. If so and you'd like to read more, tell me - there are more chapters!

Wie wohlbehütet und geordnet mein Leben bisher verlaufen war, wurde mir erst bewusst, als sich ohne jede Vorankündigung eine neue Art der Grippe langsam über den Globus verbreitete und unseren Alltag in einem Mass veränderte, wie wir es nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Natürlich kannte ich Erzählungen von früher, von den berühmten schlechten Zeiten: die Entbehrungen der Nachkriegsjahre waren noch präsent in der Generation meiner Grosseltern, und unsere Haushälterin in unserem Ferienhaus versorgte mich mit der italienischen Version der Einschränkungen. Mein Vater als Historiker war immer bereit gewesen, Parallelen zu noch viel früher zu ziehen und hätte ungefragt drastische Anekdoten aus der Pestzeit im 13. Jahrhundert oder dem Dreissigjährigen Krieg aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt, wenn er noch bei uns gewesen wäre (und meine Mutter hätte ihn auf ihre sanfte, liebenswürdige Art daran erinnert, dass wir gerade beim Essen sitzen). Doch viel mehr als die materielle Seite der Auswirkungen beunruhigte mich der Verlust meiner Freiheit. Ausgangssperren waren ein Phänomen, das ich wirklich nur aus Kriegszeiten kannte und nichts, was je in meinem Leben aktuell gewesen wäre. Verlassene, leergefegte Strassen in der Nacht, hallende Schritte, hastige Blicke über die Schulter, wer noch ausser einem unterwegs war, erinnerten mich mehr an düstere Schwarz – Weiss - Filme als dass sie meinem eigenen Erfahrungshorizont entsprächen. Aber jetzt waren sie Realität, ebenso wie geschlossene Schulen, Versammlungs – und Demonstrationsverbote. Wir lebten tatsächlich in einer Ausnahmesituation und mussten alle lernen, wie wir damit zurecht kamen. 

Im Jahr der Pandemie war ich vierzig geworden. Eine Schwelle, an der man Bilanz zieht. Ich war im Grossen und Ganzen zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Perfekt war es nicht, aber wer hatte das schon, genau das Leben, das er sich erträumt hatte? Ich fand, dass alles wie bisher weitergehen konnte. Doch dann kam die Seuche. Und dann ein Geist aus der Vergangenheit. Und nichts war mehr wie vorher.

Als im Dezember wie üblich auf den letzten Drücker und mit kaum Vorlauf erneute Schulschliessungen verkündet wurden, war niemand überrascht, dass bald darauf der komplette sogenannte Lockdown folgte. So war es im Frühjahr auch gewesen. Ich nahm die neuen Verordnungen mit Gleichmut und, wenn ich ehrlich bin, einem leisen Gefühl der Erleichterung und Freude auf. Nicht weil ich Angst vor Corona und einer Ansteckung gehabt hätte und froh war, aus der Schusslinie zu sein, sondern weil ich über die Jahre gelernt hatte, mein Alleinsein zu schätzen. Viele Mitmenschen klagten über psychische Probleme während des ersten Lockdowns, weil sie sich einsam, ausgeschlossen und hilflos fühlten und nichts mit sich anzufangen wussten. Für mich gehörten die freien, ungestörten Frühlingswochen zu den paradiesischsten überhaupt in meinem Leben, so bizarr das klingen mag. Selten hatte ich so viel Zeit für mich gehabt seit meinen Schultagen. Bereits nach zehn Tagen war ich so ausgeruht und entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dann folgte eine unerwartete und willkommene Welle von Kreativität. Das Bewusstsein, dass niemand mich stören würde und keine lästigen Schultermine - Schnuppertag, Elternabende, Extra – Schülerkonzerte, um Werbung für’s neue Schuljahr zu machen – meinen glücklichen Zustand stören würden, setzte Energien frei, von deren Existenz ich im Alltag gar nichts mehr gespürt hatte. Ich lebte in einer glücklichen pastelligen Seifenblase, während das Frühjahr um uns herum Einzug hielt. Vielleicht war es auch Frühlingsenergie, die mich damals so mächtig überfallen hatte? Auf jeden Fall hatte ich diese Wochen in bester Erinnerung. Ich kümmerte mich online weiterhin um meine Schüler an der Kirchenmusikschule und dem musischen Gymnasium und schrieb kleine Stücke für sie, die ich ebenfalls online verschickte. Nebenbei komponierte ich an meinen Stücken weiter, übte stundenlang und ohne auf die Uhr zu schauen, was ich ebenfalls seit Studententagen nicht mehr getan hatte, und streamte samstags ein kurzes Live – Konzert aus meinem Wohnzimmer. Mein Gehalt an den Schulen wurde weiterbezahlt und ich litt nicht unter finanziellen Einbussen wie viele meiner Kollegen, die als ausführende Musiker auf Auftrittsmöglichkeiten angewiesen waren. Ich war selber erstaunt, wie wenig Sorgen oder Ängste ich hatte in dieser ersten Welle der Pandemie und empfand die geschenkte Zeit als grössten Segen seit langem. Ich denke, diese glückliche Grundeinstellung ans Leben hin hatte ich von meiner Mutter geerbt. Sie hatte mir von klein auf vorgelebt, dass man aus jeder Situation das Beste machen kann. Ein verpasster Zug war eine Chance für einen kleinen Entdeckungsspaziergang in einer fremden Stadt. Eine fehlende Zutat für ein Gericht bot Möglichkeiten zur Improvisation und zu ebenfalls neuen Entdeckungen.

Meine Mutter hatte es in fast jeder Lebenslage geschafft, den Widrigkeiten des Lebens etwas Positives abzugewinnen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem mein Vater starb. Er verlor den Kampf gegen den Krebs viel zu früh, kurz nach dem Eintritt ins Rentenalter. Das war drei Jahre her, doch meine Mutter hatte ihr altes Gleichgewicht noch nicht wiedergefunden. Sie bemühte sich tapfer, sich wenig anmerken zu lassen, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es in den letzten Monaten auch besser geworden war. Trotzdem machte ich mir um sie am meisten Sorgen in der jetzigen Situation. Sie lebte alleine in meinem Elternhaus in Karlsruhe. Ohne meinen Vater wirkte es viel zu gross und viel zu leer. Immerhin war ihre Schwester ganz in der Nähe, in Baden – Baden, und ich hoffte, dass meine Mutter sich eines Tages zu einem Umzug entschliessen würde. Noch hingen zu viele geliebte Erinnerungen an unser Familienleben am Haus. Doch auf Dauer bekam meiner Mutter das Alleinleben nicht. Sie war, im Gegenteil zu mir, ein geselliger Mensch. Die Stunden, die sie mit ihrer Übersetzertätigkeit verbrachte, genoss sie. Aber das war auch das Maximum an Einsamkeit, das sie brauchte.

Als ich zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten gerade heimgekommen war und meine Lebensmitteleinkäufe einräumen wollte, klingelte das Telephon:

„Maman, comment vas – tu?“

„Bien, mon chéri, bien. Et tu?“

„Alles bestens. Ab Montag sind die Schulen wieder zu, hast du gehört?“

„Ja, ich hab gleich an dich gedacht.“

„Mir geht’s gut. Ich bereite mich auf die nächste Belagerung vor. Ich hab hier“ – ich zählte auf, während ich meine Einkäufe aus dem Rucksack packte – „Schokolade. Baguette. Tomatendosen.“

„Die guten?“

„Natürlich.“ Wir hatten ein Haus in Italien und waren Snobs, was Lebensmittel und besonders Dosentomaten betraf. Unter Oro di Parma ging gar nichts.

„Frische Oliven. Bavette. Griess und Milch – in letzter Zeit mutiere ich wohl zum Baby. Das mit dem Griessbrei hab ich von dir übernommen. Zur Kompensation hab ich auch zwei Flaschen Wein aus Montepulciano.“

„Das hört sich gut an. Und wenn dir was fehlt, kommst du her. Hier und bei Clara haben wir Lebensmittel auf Jahre.“

Das Absurde an dieser Art Ausnahmezustand, der solche rigiden Kontaktbeschränkungen und Ausgangssperren mit sich brachte, war, dass es uns materiell gut ging. Sehr gut sogar. Wir alle lebten im Wohlstand und mussten, so wie es aussah, keine Lieferengpässe befürchten. Die Massnahmen erinnerten fatal an Kriegszeiten, aber ohne die materiellen Entbehrungen. Würde es die geben, würden mich bürgerkriegsähnliche Zustände nicht wundern. Solange jeder an die Suchtmittel seiner Wahl kam, seien es Popcorn, Alkohol oder Schokolade, war nichts zu befürchten.

Ich schichtete die Pasta in das schiefe eingebaute Regal meiner Küche. Alles an der Küche war schief, vor allem der Boden: wenn eine getrocknete Erbse auf den Boden fiel, rollte sie meterweit, da sich das alte Stadttor, in dem ich wohnte, über die Jahrhunderte immer mehr neigte. Das Einbauregal in einer Wandnische wies ebenfalls keine Normmasse auf, wie ich immer wieder merkte, wenn ich Nudelpackungen darin aufbauen wollte. Ich suchte einen Platz für die Kichererbsen in Dosen und die Kokosmilch:

„Apropos, ich hoffe, dass ich an Weihnachten kommen kann. Bayern ist schon wieder superstreng und will Reisen nur an den Weihnachtstagen erlauben. Ich hoffe, das stimmt nicht.“

„Hm. Ich hab es auch gehört. Lohnt es sich denn, nur für zwei Tage zu kommen?“

„Natürlich, maman. Ich würde auch für einen Tag kommen, das weisst du.“

„Es ist schwachsinnig. Als ob wir uns plötzlich anstecken würden, wenn du am dritten Weihnachstfeiertag noch da bist.“ Wir waren eine Familie von Weihnachtsfans. Mein Vater hatte die Tage bis Silvester immer durchnummeriert, und alles waren Feiertage. „Aber ich hab schon mit Clara besprochen, dass wir dieses Jahr eine gemeinsamen Hausstand bilden, wie es so schön heisst. Dann können uns die Bestimmungen egal sein, und ich kann mit Clara und Kurt zusammen Autoausflüge unternehmen. Ich zieh dann bis Dreikönig zu ihnen.“

„Oh! Das freut mich! Weisst du, ich bin immer erleichtert, wenn du in diesen dunklen Tagen nicht allein durch’s Haus geisterst.“

„Willst du bleiben?“

Bilder vom Christbaum mit unserem alten Schmuck, der Krippe, dem Kachelofen, dem knarzenden Parkett in unserem Haus und dem vertrauten Geruch flimmerten durch meinen Kopf. Hätte mir meine Mutter nicht gesagt, dass sie danach zu ihrer Schwester fuhr, hätte ich es mir eventuell überlegt. Aber ich wollte den Luxus des Einsiedlerdaseins geniessen, wenn er schon von oberster Seite aus angeordnet war.

„Danke, aber du weisst, wie gern ich alleine bin. Ich will auch weiterhin meine Samstagskonzerte streamen und es wäre ein Horror, mein Equipment im Zug mitzunehmen.“

„Dein letztes Konzert war so schön, Schatz. Der Beethoven hätte Papa gefallen. Und beim Bach – Choral musste ich weinen.“

„Ach maman… Wein nicht. Denk dran, wie glücklich wir waren, wenn wir das mit Papa zusammen gehört haben.“

„Natürlich.“ Ich hörte sie leise seufzen. Wir waren beide einige Sekunden still. „Also, dann kommst du nur über Weihnachten und danach fährst du wieder, weil du eine Mission hast zur Aufrechterhaltung der allgemeinen Moral.“

Ich grinste: „Genau. Irgendwer muss Beethoven’s Geburtstag ja feiern.“

Beethoven’s zweihunderfünfzigster Geburtstag war, wie so vieles andere, der Pandemie zum Opfer gefallen. Auch ich hatte etliche Konzerte geplant gehabt, allein und mit meiner Cellopartnerin, auf die wir uns schon sehr gefreut hatten. Deshalb die Idee zum Livestream: ich hatte massenweise Repertoire, und die Menschheit schien ausgehungert nach Schönheit im Alltag und einer Art Verbindung zu anderen, und sei sie noch so virtuell. Laptop, Kamera und Mikrophon waren ohnehin permanent aufgebaut in meinem Wohnzimmer für den Onlineunterricht. Ich musste am Samstag abend nur vom Lehrer – in den Pianistenmodus schalten und konnte meine Musik nahtlos in die ganze Welt hinausschicken. Halbironisch nannte ich meine Konzertreihe „Aus dem Elfenbeinturm“, wohl wissend, dass ich mich in einer privilegierten Lage befand in meiner Kleinstadt mit wenig Infektionen, einem sicheren Job und viel Platz und auch geistigem Raum für mich selber als kinderlosem Single. Ich erwähnte allerdings nie, dass ich tatsächlich in einer Art Turm wohnte. Die Anzahl meiner Fans war zwar überschaubar und ich kannte die meisten persönlich – Freunde aus der Musikerszene, alte Bekannte aus Studententagen, Schülereltern - aber man musste immer mit seltsamen Typen rechnen. Deshalb hatte ich für die Zeit der Übertragungen auch mein Wohnzimmer etwas umgestaltet und alle Fotos neben dem Flügel durch unpersönlichere gerahmte Bilder ersetzt: ein Stich vom Pantheon, denn damit lag man nie falsch; eine Schwarz – Weiss – Photographie aus den Zwanziger Jahren vom Eiffelturm; ein Portrait unseres verstorbenen roten Katers.

Ich genoss meine Samstagabende vor Publikum. In diesem seltsamen Jahr, in dem alles auf Distanz lief, waren sie meine einzige Betätigung als Musiker und auch für mich überlebenswichtig. Ich wusste, dass ich einen festen Termin hatte, zu dem ich etwas Neues vorbereiten und dann so liebevoll und lebendig wie möglich spielen musste. Ich überlegte auch sorgfältig, was ich anzog. Einmal, um den Abenden einen besonderen Anstrich zu geben, aber hauptsächlich für mich, denn nach fast zehn Monaten vor dem Bildschirm, auf dem meistens nur der Oberkörper sichtbar war, tat es gut, sich zumindest einmal in der Woche Gedanken um ein komplettes Outfit zu machen. Es war tatsächlich ein Stück Normalität, das ich mir damit selber wiedergab. Nach der Übertragung feierte ich mit mir selber mit einem Glas Wein, während ich über den leeren, dunklen Marktplatz blickte. Diese einsamen Abende in meiner Wohnung ersetzten keine Livekonzerte, gaben meinem Leben aber eine Struktur und mir Halt in einer seltsamen Zeit.

kissinglessons on tumblr


	2. Nachtgedanken

Nachdem ich das Gespräch mit meiner Mutter beendet und im Stehen ein paar Oliven und Baguette gegessen hatte, setzte ich mich für eine Stunde ans Klavier. Unter mir war ein Büro, das ab dem späten Nachmittag unbesetzt war – die ideale Wohnung für einen Musiker. Im Konzert morgen würde ich etliche Repertoire – Stücke spielen, die nicht viel Vorbereitung brauchten: eine Englische Suite, op. 28 und die Liszt Bénédiction. Nächsten Samstag, zwei Tage nach dem tatsächlichen runden Geburtstag, wollte ich zum ersten Mal op. 110 spielen, eine Sonate, vor der ich immer Respekt gehabt hatte. Daran gab es immer noch zu feilen, ausserdem musste ich noch überlegen, mit was ich sie kombinieren wollte. Eine Bach – Fuge zur Fuge war mehr als plakativ und nicht grade phantasievoll, aber ich spürte viel Lust darauf. Warum nicht, solange ich mein eigener Veranstalter war? Oder vielleicht würde ich op. 110 ganz für sich allein sprechen lassen, auch wenn der Abend dann ungewöhnlich kurz war?

Tiefe, langsame Glockenschläge rissen mich aus meiner Konzentration. Der Dom schlug acht Uhr. Bei der frühen und langen Dunkelheit konnte man jedes Zeitgefühl verlieren. Ich war erstaunt, dass ich doch so lange gespielt hatte. Ich stand auf, öffnete eines meiner beiden Fenster und liess kalte, frische Luft ins Zimmer, während ich meinen Blick über den weihnachtlich beleuchteten Marktplatz schweifen liess. Der massive, dunkle Dom mit seinen hohen Türmen war beleuchtet. Kein Christkindlmarkt wie in anderen Jahren. Aber es gab einen prächtigen, grossen Christbaum, der vor Lichtern nur so funkelte. Über die Strassen in der ganzen Innenstadt waren Lichterketten gespannt, die auch in Spiralen in kleinere Bäume hochkletterten oder besonders hübsche Fassadenteile akzentuierten. Eichstätt war ein dunkles, geheimnisvolles Wintermärchen, auch ohne Schnee und Besucher. Ich war dankbar, dass die Stadt sich trotzdem für maximalen Weihnachtszauber entschieden hatte und stellte mir vor, dass das, wie vielleicht meine Konzerte auch, die Moral hochhalten und Hoffnung geben würde. Die Altstadt war zwar ausgestorben und menschenleer, wirkte aber dank der Weihnachtslichter nicht gespenstisch.

Normalerweise liebte ich meine Morgenspaziergänge, doch während des Lockdowns hatte ich mir angewöhnt, abends eine längere Runde in der Dunkelheit zu drehen, möglichst kurz vor den Ausgangssperren um neun Uhr. Es war skurril, wie verlassen die Stadt schon eine Stunde vorher war und wie anders sich alles anfühlte, wenn man die leeren Gassen der Kleinstadt praktisch für sich hatte. Wenn ich sonst abends unterwegs war, war ich, wie andere auch, auf dem Weg zu oder von einer Veranstaltung. Auch wenn man Eichstätt Verschlafenheit in kultureller Hinsicht vorwerfen konnte, gab es doch alle möglichen Termine, die die Leute aus ihren Häusern lockten: Lesungen, kirchliche Treffen, Chöre, Sport. Schülerkonzerte, in meinem Fall, oder gelegentliche andere Konzerte. Oder etwas, was uns jetzt vorkam wie ein Märchen aus anderen Zeiten: sich abends mit Freunden zu treffen und auswärts zu essen. Nachdem all das gestrichen war, lag Eichstätt in einem noch tieferen Dornröschenschlaf als sonst schon. Ich liebte diese Atmosphäre.

Bruchstücke von Beethoven’s op. 110 wirbelten noch durch meinen Kopf, als ich meinen einsamen Spaziergang durch die Altstadt begann. Ich fand es immer wieder bemerkenswert, was sich in unserem Gehirn nach dem Üben tat. Wie es von selber weiterübte, wenn es in die richtigen Schwingungen gebracht worden war. Deshalb brauchte ich diese kompletten Pausen in Stille nach dem Üben, das Nachhorchen und Weiterüben im Kopf. Ich bemerkte tatsächlich einen Unterschied, ob ich meinem Kopf diese Ruhe gönnte oder ihn sofort mit anderen Informationen überfrachtete. Deshalb meine Morgenspaziergänge nach den ersten Übestunden. Und inzwischen, weil die Welt kopfstand und nichts mehr war wie vorher, auch die Abendspaziergänge.

Die Innenstadt, der Bezirk um den Dom, war vorzeigemässig perfekt renoviert und ein Abbild des Wohlstands und der Unversehrtheit der Stadt. Eichstätt lag strategisch uninteressant und war nie ein besonderes Machtzentrum gewesen. Die Altstadt wurde nie grossartig angegriffen oder zerstört und bot wahrscheinlich einen ähnlichen Anblick wie vor zweihundert Jahren. Minus die helle Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. Es konnte etwas von einer Kulisse haben, aber ich liebte es trotzdem. Vor allem jetzt am Abend. Trotzdem gefielen mir die weniger renovierten Gebäude besser. Je mehr ich mich vom Dom und dem Komplex der prachtvollen historischen Hochschulgebäude entfernte, desto liebenswert schäbiger wurde der Erhaltungszustand der Häuser. Es gab eine Art Versammlungssaal, ein uraltes Verbindungshaus oder etwas in der Art, von dessen Fassade einzelne flache Köpfe herausragten. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt, sie zu grüssen. Sie schauten seit Jahrhunderten über diese Strasse, hatten einzelne Reiter und Pferdekutschen gesehen und waren immer noch da. Manchmal wünschte ich, sie könnten sprechen und mir erzählen, wer noch ausser mir allein über dieses holprige Pflaster gelaufen war.

Hier in der Vorstadt waren die Strassen weniger hell beleuchtet: die üppige Lichterdekoration des Zentrums fehlte, die historischen Gebäude waren zwar genau so alt, aber weniger glanzvoll als die um den Dom herum und wurden deshalb nicht mit der gleichen Scheinwerfer – Liebe bedacht wie die besser renovierten. Dafür wurde jetzt das Funkeln der echten Sterne sichtbar. Ich suchte den Himmel kurz nach Jupiter ab, der in wenigen Tagen eine sensationelle, seltene Begegnung mit Saturn haben sollte, doch es war schon zu spät. Dafür glänzten hunderte von anderen Himmelskörpern in frostigem Weiss. Plötzlich sehnte ich mich nach unserem Haus in Italien, das relativ abseits und weit entfernt von einer grösseren Stadt lag. Der Sternenhimmel im August dort war magisch. Er würde es jetzt auch sein, aber ohne mich. Ohne uns. 

Ein anderer einsamer Spaziergänger, den ich vom Sehen kannte, grüsste mich mit einem Nicken. Ich nickte kurz zurück, beeilte mich aber, weiterzukommen. Unsere Schritte klangen dumpf auf dem trockenen Pflaster, von keinem Auto oder Bus übertönt. Er sah aus wie ein Seminarist oder junger Hochschulangestellter. Einsam auf jeden Fall, und wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Anschluss. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass es mich als schwulen Mann in diese katholische Kleinstadt verschlagen hatte. Sogar meine Mutter meldete langsam Zweifel an, ob ich in einer grossen oder wirklich grossen Stadt nicht besser aufgehoben wäre. Sie machte sich Sorgen um mein nicht existentes Liebesleben. Es war nicht so gar nicht existent, wie ich sie wissen liess, aber es gab definitiv nicht den einen und vor allem: vorzeigbaren Mensch für’s Leben. Es hatte ihn gegeben, vor langer Zeit. Aber er hatte sich anders entschieden. Mit der Begegnung hatte er die Latte für das, was ich mir im Leben von der Liebe erhoffte, unermesslich hoch gehängt. Keiner hatte sie seither auch nur mit den Fingerspitzen erreicht. Für mich war es konsequenter, allein zu bleiben. Meine Mutter befürchtete, dass ich in einer Stadt voller Männer zu viele Herzen brechen würde oder die angehenden Geistlichen zu Sünden verleiten würde, die sie nie im Leben wieder abbüssen könnten, aber ich hielt mich bewusst fern vom Dunstkreis der Profikatholiken, wie ich sie nannte. So weit das möglich war an einer Hochschule für Kirchenmusik. Es gab mehr als genug Avancen von älteren Studenten, aber ich wollte kein Kuddelmuddel. Lieber allein in meinem Turm als konfrontiert mit echten katholischen Schuldgefühlen. Auch deshalb war ich relativ abweisend dem einsamen Spaziergänger gegenüber. Wer weiss, wer mich alles von meinem Youtube – Kanal kannte und am Ende noch über diesen Weg Kontakt mit mir aufnahm. 

Wieder in meinem zinnenbesetzten Elfenbeinturm, wärmte ich mir einen Becher Glühwein und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch. Ich verfasste eine kurze Einladung für nächste Woche, die ich wie immer an meine Abonnenten verschickte („Am 19. 12., zur ultimativen Feier des 250.: op. 110. Die Eine. Die Einzige für mich. Übernächsten Samstag ist Weihnachten, da spiele ich nicht für Euch, weil ich anderweitig beschäftigt bin. Hauptsächlich mit Essen, nehme ich an. Aber es gibt einen Ersatztermin, um das Jahr stimmungsvoll ausklingen zu lassen: am 30. streame ich ein ausserplanmässiges Konzert. Ich dachte erst an Irving Berlin? Und wenn sich keiner wehrt, beglücke ich Euch einen ganzen Abend lang damit. Aber wie wäre es mit einem Wunschkonzert? Schreibt mir, was Euch gut gefallen hat im letzten Jahr. Oder was Ihr sonst schon immer hören wolltet. Ich schau, was möglich ist. Haltet die Ohren steif, und trinkt genug Glühwein!“) Während ich einen Schluck von meinem eigenen Glühwein nahm und aufstand, um auch die zweite Lichterkette in meinem Wohnzimmer einzustecken, trudelten bereits die ersten Nachrichten im Chat ein: „Some Mozart, please! Love, Hinae“ Hinae war eine Studienkollegin von mir. Sie lebte jetzt wieder in Kyoto und war trotz Zeitverschiebung eine meiner treuesten Hörerinnen. Natürlich würde ich Mozart für sie spielen. Vielleicht die 333? Die passte zu ihr. „How many?“ und ein zwinkerndes Smiley. Pothos76, ein etwas seltsamer Follower. Irgendwas sagte mir, dass es besser wäre, auf der Hut vor ihm zu sein. Er schrieb englisch und war in einer anderen Zeitzone, offensichtlich, reagierte aber immer beunruhigend schnell. Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich etwas gestalkt.Vielleicht sass er auch hier um die Ecke, mit seinem verklemmt – schwülstigen Namen mit unübersehbarem akademischen Anstrich, aus dem einen unausgelebte Gelüste nur so ansprangen. Wenn das sein Geburtsjahr war, war er ungefähr in meinem Alter. Aber wahrscheinlich war er dreissig Jahre älter. Irgendwie nervte er mich, selbst wenn er Beethoven mochte. „What do you mean, „How many“?“, tippte ich zurück. „How many pieces can we ask for?“ Oh. Ich biss kurz auf meinen Lippen herum und schaute durch mein Zimmer. Irgendwie war mir das – hm. Oder war ich zu empfindlich? Nach einem weiteren Schluck Glühwein schrieb ich: „Just give me your list. It’s christmas, after all. I’ll see what Santa can do.“ Eine Schülermutter, die ich mochte, wünschte sich den langsamen Satz aus dem „Italienischen Konzert“. Ja. Gerne. Ich schrieb es auf den öffentlich sichtbaren Wunschzettel. Sekunden später schlug Melograno vor: „Dann spiel doch bitte das ganze.“ Meine Mutter. Ich lächelte. Mein Vater hatte das Italienische Konzert besonders gemocht. Während ich antwortete „Mit Freuden“ und ein Kuss – Smiley hinzufügte, ploppte eine neue Nachricht von Pothos76 auf: „They say it’s wonderful.“ Ich hob die Augenbrauen. Eins meiner Lieblinge. „...falling in love is wonderful“… schwebte durch meinen Kopf. Eine perfekte Melodie, sehnsüchtig und süss, aber nicht süsslich. Bevor ich Zeit gehabt hatte, nachzudenken, schrieb ich: „A favourite. I’d had played it anyway.“ „Any experience falling in love lately?“ Da. Er war ein Widerling. Ein alter Lüstling. Ich wusste es. Ich ignorierte ihn und beschloss, das auch in Zukunft zu tun. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn blockieren, bevor er mir noch Nacktphotos schickte. Ich klappte entnervt den Computer zu. Die Interaktion mit meinen Abonnenten gehörte zum Schönsten an den Wohnzimmerkonzerten – solange sie meine Privatsphäre respektierten. Überall musste es Idioten geben, die immer einen Schritt zu weit gingen. Ich würde Pothos mit seinem gekünstelten Namen ignorieren, so wie ich Sehnsucht und Verlangen weitgehend aus meinem Leben gestrichen hatte.

~~~~~~~~

Thanks, Tessiebear81 and Helpful Anon, for telling my about translation programs! The one built into AO3 seems to work quite all right. I tried a fic I didn't know - some places were slightly funny, but all in all, it's an option indeed. I'm still moved that you got so creative to read my drabble. Hope you have fun with this chapter!


End file.
